Enter The People's Girl, Part 3
by spikesangel
Summary: The People's Girl versus Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley!!!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own WWF. Nor do I own any of the WWF wrestlers. I only own The People's Girl. So don't sue me!

Rating: PG

Summary: The People's Girl versus Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley!!!!!

*By the way I do know the rock is married! So who cares? He's not married in my story! *

Enter The People's Girl, Part 3

By Spike's Angel

Angelina closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair as she listened to The Rock yell at Jason. "The Rock doesn't care if she is Vince's daughter! The Rock wants to make sure that she will not cheat tonight!" Angelina sighed softly and got up, walking to the window. She looked outside at the beautiful San Diego beach, of which she had a perfect view from hers and The Rock's twelfth floor hotel room. "What!" The Rock yelled, making Angelina turn around to see what was happening. "That Jabroni will not get in the ring and help that slut Stephanie! Over The Rock's dead body!" Angelina touched The Rock's arm gently. "What is it?" she mouthed.

The Rock held his finger to his lips as he listened to Jason speak. Angelina looked at him questioningly. Suddenly, a smile spread across The Rock's face. "The Rock likes that idea. Until tonight then..."

__

That night's Raw Is War, in San Diego, California

"Making her way to the ring, competing tonight for the women's WWF championship belt, weighing in at one hundred and twenty four pounds, The People's Girl!" Angelina stepped out from behind the curtain and posed with a smile on her face as the audience cheered. She wore an outfit picked especially for her by The Rock himself, a shimmery white bodysuit with spaghetti straps that had a diamond cut out on the stomach and flared at the legs. Her hair, chest, and arms had been covered with silver glitter gel. Angelina grinned and waved to the audience as the announcer began to speak again.

"Coming to ringside with The People's Girl, weighing in at two hundred and seventy five pounds, The Rock!" The Rock's background music began to play as The Rock made his entrance. Angelina smiled and took his arm as the two walked down to the ring. The crowd's applause and cheers were deafening. The People's Girl held the ropes open for The Rock, then walked to the middle of the ring as he took a microphone from the announcer. 

The Rock gave everyone The People's Eyebrow before he spoke. "As you all know, The People's Girl will take on that slut Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley in a few minutes." The crowd cheered. "The Rock says he doesn't like it for two reasons. One, The People's Girl is not made for fighting. She is made to please The Rock. And two, even though The Rock knows The People's Girl will check that camel-ass licking slut into the Smackdown Hotel, The Rock knows for a fact that somehow, Stephanie and HHH will act like the Jabronis they are and cheat to win." The crowd yelled in agreement. The Rock grinned. "The Rock has prepared for this moment, though. The Rock will protect The People's Girl. Not only will The People's Girl have The Rock at ringside, she will also have..." The Rock paused. "Stone Cold Steve Austin!" The crowd began to cheer and scream as Stone Cold's intro music began to play.

The People's Girl grinned at The Rock and turned to watch Stone Cold stride down the platform and get into the ring. Stone Cold immediately took a mike and faced the crowd. "If you're down for Stone Cold give me a hell yeah!" he yelled. "Hell Yeah!" the audience cheered. "I am glad to be back to WWF. I have missed opening cans of whoop ass," Stone Cold said bluntly. "Rock, I am glad to help The People's Girl out. I agree with you that HHH is the biggest asshole to walk the face of this planet. I agree that Stephanie is the biggest slut in the universe. But I do not agree with one thing, Rock." "What is that, Stone Cold?" The Rock asked. Stone Cold grinned. "I do not agree that you can kick my ass!" Stone Cold grinned as he stuck his hand out. The Rock laughed and shook The Rattlesnake's hand. All of a sudden, HHH's intro music came on.

Everyone watched as HHH and Stephanie entered the room, accompanied by X-Pac, Tori, and Road Dogg. All the members of D-Generation X entered the ring, including Stephanie. They did their ritual "suck it" stuff and quieted down as Stephanie took a mike from the announcer. With a smirk, Stephanie glared at The People's Girl. "Well, People's Girl, I have to say, you do look good tonight. I mean, not as good as me, you know, but good looking nevertheless." Angelina laughed. "Of course no one could look as good as you, Stephanie dearest," she said with a smile. "No one has had as much plastic surgery as you, except maybe Pamela Anderson-Lee." Stephanie frowned as the audience cheered. HHH hugged his wife while Tori patted her friend's shoulder in reassurance.

"Enough chatter," Stephanie finally said. "Let's get down to business." Angelina nodded and tossed her hair back as the D-Generation X team got out of the ring only to form a circle around it. Angelina closed her eyes for a moment, knowing that Stephanie was going to cheat somehow. She decided to keep a close eye on Tori, having watched the match between Jacqueline and Stephanie, she knew what Tori would do. She opened her eyes and prepared herself to fight. 

Stephanie watched Angelina warily, wondering what the People's Girl would do first. When Angelina didn't move, Stephanie decided to make the first move. She walked straight up to The People's Girl and did what she did best (besides being a ho). Lifting up her hand, she slapped Angelina straight in the face. Angelina's head jerked to the side as she gasped in shock. Her long blonde hair covered her face as her body began to tremble. Stephanie stared at The People's Girl, wondering if she was crying. "Angelina!" The Rock yelled. At the sound of her name, Angelina slowly lifted her head up and looked at Stephanie, a smile on her face. With a gasp, Stephanie realized that The People's Girl was laughing. Suddenly, Angelina grabbed a handful of Stephanie's hair and yanked, pulling Stephanie to the ground. Stephanie yelled in pain and grabbed Angelina's wrist. 

Tori made a sound like a growl and started to slide under the ropes. Stone Cold noticed and nudged The Rock. The Rock ran to grab Tori by the legs and pulled her out. X-Pac rushed to help his girlfriend. The Rock and X-Pac began to fight as Tori slid under the ropes. She tackled Angelina, who was kicking Stephanie in the ribs. Angelina fell on top of Stephanie, dragging Tori with her, and the three girls struggled to get up. Stone Cold jumped into the ring and pulled Angelina up as Road Dogg and HHH slid into the ring. The crowd went wild. 

Angelina brushed strands of hair out of her face as she surveyed what was happening. Tori was kneeling beside Stephanie, trying to get her blonde hair untangled from Stephanie's bracelet. The Rock had just done a Rock Bottom on X-Pac, who lay unconscious beside the ring. Stone Cold was gallantly defending himself against Road Dogg and HHH, but was losing. Angelina watched as The Rock entered the ring to help Stone Cold. She turned her attention back to Stephanie and Tori, who were just getting up. 

Taking advantage of the situation, Angelina ran up behind Tori and drop kicked her. Tori fell to the ground with a thud. Stephanie watched in horror as Tori grabbed her head and yelped in pain. Angelina jumped on Stephanie and held her down as the referee counted began to count. "One. Two." Someone grabbed Angelina's hair and yanked her away from Stephanie before the count of three. She twisted to see who it was, and was greeted by X-Pac's grinning face. He pulled her to her feet and picked her up over his shoulder, ready to drop her on her back when The Rock stopped him. X-Pac began to fight The Rock and Angelina turned back to Stephanie, who was nowhere to be seen.

Looking around, Angelina noticed Stephanie running away from the ring towards the entrance to backstage. The People's Girl cursed as Stephanie ran out of sight. Suddenly, Stephanie reappeared, a look of horror on her face. A tall, blonde man strode out behind Stephanie. Angelina recognized him as Chris Jericho. With a grin, Chris herded Stephanie back into the ring. 

Angelina smiled and watched as Chris pulled himself up into the ring after Stephanie. He grabbed Stephanie's hair and laughed. "Hey slut," he said. "What's up?" Chris looked up at Angelina. "Here." Angelina grabbed Stephanie's arm. "Thanks," she said with a sexy smile. Chris smiled, then suddenly rushed behind Angelina just in time to stop Tori from hitting The People's Girl in the head. "My Daddy will kick you and The Rock out of the WWF," Stephanie screamed suddenly.

"Whatever, bitch," Angelina replied calmly. Angelina punched Stephanie in the face. "Have Daddy fix that!" she laughed. Stephanie started to cry as she held her cheek. Angelina grinned and leaned down in front of Stephanie; about to make fun of her, when she noticed a movement in the reflection on Stephanie's tear-filled eyes. She quickly moved to the side as a chair came crashing down on Stephanie's head, knocking her out, by none other that HHH himself. Angelina stared in shock as HHH looked down at his unconscious wife. "S...Steph!" he stammered. 

The rest of the wrestlers all looked at HHH, The People's Girl, and Stephanie, except Stone Cold and X-Pac, who had been knocked out. Tori kneeled beside X-Pac, trying to get him to wake up. Chris Jericho, who had been beating up on Road Dogg, stopped and laughed. Road Dogg used the distraction as an advantage and kicked Chris. Chris countered and flipped Road Dogg over, quickly performing his move 'The Walls of Jericho'. The Rock noticed this and realized it was the perfect chance for Angelina to win. "Angelina, get on top of the slut!" he yelled as he tackled HHH. 

Angelina threw herself on top of Stephanie as the referee rushed to count. "One. Two. Three." Angelina stood up as the bell signaling the end of the match rang. The crowd went wild as the referee held up Angelina's hand. "The Winner and the new World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion, The People's Girl!" The D-Generation X team slowly made their exit as the emergency crew entered the ring to help Stephanie, X-Pac, and Stone Cold. The Rock strode up to his People's Girl and gave her The People's Eyebrow. She hugged him tightly, laughing. Chris Jericho came up to her and smiled before he left the ring. The Rock led Angelina to the edge of the ring and walked her around it as she held up her belt. With a smile on both their faces, The Rock and The People's Girl went backstage.

__

Later that evening, The Rock's dressing room

"I know that Stephanie will be pretty pissed when she wakes up," Angelina told The Rock over her margarita. "That could be a problem." The Rock shrugged. "The Rock doesn't care, and neither should The People's Girl." Angelina nodded. "Okay, I won't worry." A knock sounded at the door. Angelina rushed to open it. 

A worried looking Jason walked in. "What is it, Jason?" The Rock asked haughtily. "I...umm, just got the details on what's happening at Smackdown," he whispered. The Rock glanced at him. "Well?" Jason tugged at his shirt collar. "It's in Las Vegas. And you are...umm, well, you are taking on The Dudley Boyz." "What!" The Rock and Angelina yelled together. "Are you serious?" Angelina asked. "By himself?" The Rock pursed his lips. "The Rock wants to know who the Jabroni is that made this match." Jason bit his lip. "It was Shane McMahon." 


End file.
